leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Renekton/Trivia
General * Renekton is voiced by . ** and pre- voice update are also voiced by the same voice actor. * Renekton's title used to be 'the Eater of Souls' (was changed to the current one after his sneak peek). * He's a crocodile, and not an alligator, because: ** When he closes his jaw you can see his upper and lower teeth, alligators would only show top teeth due to a strong overbite. ** Crocodiles are much more aggressive than alligators, and Renekton has a literal rage meter.FeralPony on Renekton being a crocodile * This champion it's inspired on Illidan Stormrage and his brother on Malfurion Stormrage, you can also see the similarities on their lore, skills and weapons (Renekton's Axe being one of Illidan's Warglaives of Azzinoth) * used to be called 'Tyrant's Reach' (was changed for unknown reasons when his Champion Spotlight was released). * Renekton's Art Spotlight is the only one not to show his Classic skin (shows instead). * and reference the eponymous expression. ** The motion Renekton performs when using the abilities references the 'death roll'. ** original icon resembles . * comes from the Roman , from domus "home, house", thus " " (cf. Greek , , & ). ** and both granting almost the same effects references Renekton and ' brotherhood. Lore * is around over 3796 years old and less than 3900 years old. ** fought alongside Setaka for 3 centuries before she died in the battle of Icathia, which happened around 2500 BN. ** is younger brother and both became Ascended at the same time. Quotes * cannot escape me forever!"}}}} is one of the few instances where a champion references another outside of taunts. * }} references from . * }} is a . * Renekton's taunt and joke in Polish localization reference a Polish viral video (curse words were substituted by their less offensive counterparts) * Renekton shares quotes with: ** }} ** }} Skins ; * He references from . * His axe references the Alligator from and/or the from . ; * He references . * His skin bio makes a reference to . * He resembles from . * His scales are completely brown in the artwork but cobalt blue and brown in-game. ; * A headless statue of can be seen in the background. * He references . * He resembles an albino alligator. ; * Standing in brush will sometimes make his tongue remain opaque while the rest of his body becomes translucent (he will still remain hidden) ; * His eyes turn green when using . ; * He was redone a couple of times before being released. * This skin it's a direct reference to Illidan Stormrage that the champion it's based on. ; * In his splash art, , , , , , , , and in their Pool Party attire along with , and can be seen in the background. ; * He was released in celebration of the premiere of along with: ** ** * He was inspired by the and the . * can be seen in the far background above tail. * A figure resembling the cancelled champion can be seen in the background. ; * He was released in celebration of SKT T1 winning the Season 5 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * He represents MaRin. ; * is chasing him and the others. * He was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2017 along with: ** ** ** ; ; * He shares his splash art with . ** and can be seen in the background of their splash art. Relations * Renekton was a war captain who contributed to Ancient Shurima's conquest and expansion efforts by fighting the wars his brother planned. ** Renekton's self-sacrifice to help his brother survive by turning Ascended earned him the right as well. Over time, his newfound form awakened his inner , which would be later harvested by to drive him mad and turn him against . * Renekton and were driven away from the Shuriman capital thanks to releasing from his , buying the Magus time to steal Ascension from . ** Renekton threw himself and into the Tomb of the Emperors and asked to seal it, which he reluctantly did. Millennia later, and opened the tomb and freed them. *** Renekton's insanity is the byproduct of words and of the centuries he spent with him in utter darkness. The Magus brainwashed him into believing it's all ' fault, and will hunt down his brother while butchering everything and everyone standing in his way. Category:Champion trivia Category:Renekton Category:2013 Pool Party Category:2017 April Fools Day